


Someone Who Does

by jihaze



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Art Major Han Jisung, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Dance Major Lee Know | Lee Minho, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, jisung likes wearing skirts btw, lots of fluff, minho is vry flirty, not much smut but there’s probably a little later on ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihaze/pseuds/jihaze
Summary: jisung & felix break up, no super hard feelings involved, but felix’s brother is keen on flirting with a very flustered jisung.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Someone Who Does

Rain pelted, droplets creating a steady rhythm against the rooftops of many. Lights flickered off and on, haze shining upon a window. Eyes fluttered open, amongst the noisy and restless wind, woke a disheveled 19 year old, Han Jisung, olive esque tan skin & beauty spots littered from his cheek to his neck. He humphed and rolled over onto his other side, fairly content with the weather at this point, He knew it’d inspire & create more splashes to the canvas beside his doorknob later on, depending on when he leaves the warmth of his comforter.

‘ _Han Jisung~_ ’ Sing-songed his roommate outside of his door. ‘What’d you like Hwang Hyunjin? A fist to the jaw?’ Jisung groaned, sitting upwards. Hyunjin opened the door and smirked seeing the lovebites littering the latter’s neck. ‘What were you even doing with Lix last night? Does he think he’s a vampire or something? Lee Felix!’ Hyunjin shouts after seeing a literal bitemark on Jisung’s jaw. Sung giggled softly, ‘He is insane.’

‘No _shit_.’ Hyunjin huffed. ‘I don’t think he’s really that into me anymore though.’ Jisung shrugged. ‘Are you sure?’ The older gawked. ‘I feel like he’s thinking of Seung and not me,’ Jisung sighs, ‘He only ever wants to do boyfriend stuff when we’re fucking around.’ ‘Oh..’ Hyunjin sat next to the younger, putting a reassuring hand on his back and drawing circles into the material of his shirt. ‘You gonna say anything to him?’

‘I don’t know yet, I mean, I don’t even know if what I’m thinking is right or I’m just overthinking it. But it’s not like I miss their glances between each other. He’s known Seung since they were like 3, They’ve been through thick and thin together. And I’m the _uni student_ Lix met at his brother’s party.’ Jisung let out a long held breath, his hands collecting at the hem of his shirt.

‘Don’t say that. I’m sure that he likes you, but if it was up to me, I’d go with my gut feeling. I don’t wanna give you bad advice, but putting myself in your shoes, I’d just tell him how you feel. If you two aren’t it for each other in current time, Then so be it. A new chapter opens, Sung. There are millions of guys who would like you, I know I joke around with you but you’re a really good guy, Ji. If he doesn’t see you for that, you can find _someone who does._ ’ Hyunjin smiles at the blond. Jisung gives a hearty smile, up at his best friend. ‘Thanks, Hyuni.’

‘You’re welcome, plus, His brother is _kind of hot_.’ The older chuckled. “You’re not so completely wrong. But he’s like two years older then me. And also my boyfriend’s brother.’ Jisung furrows his brows. ‘Hmm. Let’s see wherever fate chooses to take you, Sungie.”

-

Jisung had taken his canvas into the art room, starting with little cherry ripe coloured strokes, he wasn’t absolutely sure of what he was making, but he figured the end result would form some kind of meaning. His tongue poke into his bottom lip and glasses slid down to the bridge of his nose, Faded cream strands of hair adorning his temples. Colours of the canvas embellished each other, yellows & red’s coursing through each other creating pale apricot shades.

Suddenly, the door opened to the art room, door banging open awfully loud. ‘Lix?’ Jisung spun around, facing the red haired boy who’s seemingly in tears. ‘I did something really bad.’ The younger boy hiccuped. Jisung walked over and pulled him into a hug, arms wrapping around the younger’s shoulders. ‘I kissed Seungmin. I’m so sorry. You’ve got this big competition coming up and you tell me anxiety and depression are kicking your ass right now, And I just hurt you _like this?_ ’ Felix sniffed, pushing away from the older. ‘Kind of saw it coming.’ Jisung murmured, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach, he knew there was something between the two but he really, really, did like Lix. ‘I think we should break up,’ Jisung gulped. ‘Me too..’ Felix fiddled with his jacket zipper.

‘I don’t wanna stop talking to you Lix though, aside from us being a thing, you’re a good friend.’ Jisung quickly added. ‘Me either.’ Felix looked up at his now, ex, boyfriend. ‘You and Seungmin are probably much more right for each other anyways, you’re straight out of a cliché romance trope.’ Jisung almost forced a giggle, He wasn’t gonna lie. Yeah, shit hurt. But there was no use in being mad, It never solves any problems. Felix nodded and let out a weak laugh, ‘I’ll see you around?’ ‘You betcha.’ Jisung finger gunned, mentally face-palming himself for whatever the fuck that was. Felix smiled and waved, and before the older knew it, The younger was gone.

‘ _Damn_.’ Jisung jumped and snapped around, ‘What the fuck?’ He squealed, seeing Felix’s brother literally just behind his canvas, arms crossed and facial expression smug. ‘My brother really cheated on _the_ Han Jisung.’ ‘ _The_ Han Jisung?’ Jisung exclaimed. The older Lee brother nodded. ‘How did you even get here?’ The younger blinked, curiously. ‘Back door, princess’ ‘And you’re flirting with me after my boyfriend of 6 months just stamped my heart into like, 10 pieces? _Real slick_ Minho.’ Jisung laughed.

‘That’s Minho-hyung to you.’ Minho raised an eyebrow and took a few steps closer towards the younger. Jisung wasn’t gonna put up a front, Minho was one of the most intimidating guys he’d ever seen. He’s known Minho longer then Lix, They knew each other from high school when Minho was forced to tutor him after his grades dropped like wildfire after he tried ditching his education for two of his ‘cool’ or not so good influential friends at the time.

‘Wanna show me how the painting is coming along?’ Minho gestured to the canvas. ‘No! not until the display show.’ Jisung stuck his tongue out at the latter. ‘Hmm. Have you let your regular friends see it?’ Minho cocked his head to the side. ‘No, none of you get special privileges.’ Minho let out an airy laugh, ‘Sure thing. By the way, there’s a party at mine next Saturday. Bring Hyunjin or Chan if you’d like.’ Minho winked and smoothly slid out of the room. Jisung just stopped, cheeks slightly flushed. _What the hell was that?_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all enjoyed <3  
> this is one of my first works so i apologise if it isn’t the best!  
> constructive feedback is appreciated ^^


End file.
